Users of computing devices are often interested in using applications that provide engaging health and fitness experiences and gain actionable insights based on data gathered and expressed by the applications.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.